Taka to Kitsune
by Ryuichi Zu
Summary: SasuNaru adalah sepasang pencuri bayaran yang terkenal dengan aksi mencuri mereka tanpa melukai aparat keamanan secara serius, maksimal sampai pingsan. tapi bagaimana jika mereka harus menculik seorang bayi?
1. Chapter 1

Tittle :Taka to Kitsune

Disclaimer :Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family, Romance, Action

Warn :Shounen-Ai, SasuNaru

Summary :SasuNaru. Sasuke dan Naruto adalah pasangan pencuri yang terkenal dengan nama Taka to Kitsune atau TtK. Nama mereka sudah dikenal di seluruh dunia. Walaupun pencuri mereka tidak pernah kebablasan dan hanya mencuri benda bukan mahluk hidup, kalau tumbuhan sih pernah. Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka yang sedang kekurangan uang mendapat misi menculik bayi berimbalan besar? Apakah mereka menyetujui misi itu?

Enjoy it!

.

.

.

Malam semakin gelap, toko-toko pun mulai tutup karna banyak orang memilih untuk berada di dalam balutan selimut daripada menghadapi dinginnya angin malam. Namun itu tak berpengaruh pada sebuah museum di tengah kota Konoha. Museum yang sedang mengadakan pameran batu permata itu tengah dijaga ketat oleh banyak penjaga, baik polisi, tentara maupun anjing polisi. Tapi tiba-tiba…

PRANG!

KRRIIIIIIIINNGGG….

Alarm keamanan museum itu berbunyi dengan sangat nyarin. Seluruh petugas yang berjaga di malam itu langsung berlari menuju ruang pameran utama museum itu. Saat mereka telah sampai di tempat itu mereka terkejut karena batu berlian seharga 777juta dollar yang seharusnya masih aman tersimpan dalam kotak kaca itu telah hilang meninggalkan kotaknya yang terpecah belah.

Melihat kejadian ini, Inspektur Ibiki langsung memerintah beberapa anak buahnya untuk mengecek rekaman kamera CCTV yang ada di ruangan itu dan lainnya segera mencari pencuri yang kemungkinan besar masih berkeliaran di sekitar museum.

Setelah semua orang pergi, Inspektur Ibiki menyusuri ruangan ini untuk mencari petunjuk walau sebenarnya itu tidak diperlukan karena ia yakin bahwa yang melakukan aksi pencurian ini hanyalah _'mereka'_.

'_Mereka'_ yang selalu berhasil kabur dari kejaran polisi_. 'Mereka'_ yang selalu bisa mengelabui polisi. _'Mereka'_ yang tak pernah gagal mencuri berbagai benda berharga dengan penjagaan seketat apapun. Dan _'mereka'_ yang melakukan aksi pencurian tanpa melukai serius dan membunuh aparat yang berjaga maupun yang mengejar '_mereka_'. Ya, _'mereka'_. Pasangan pencuri paling terkenal tahun ini, TtK atau Taka to Kitsune.

Tak ada yang tahu nama asli mereka. Wajah asli mereka saja tak pernah diketahui. Dari hasil penyelidikan yang dilakukan polisi diketahui bahwa mereka adalah orang-orang yang ahli menyamar di kerumunan orang, menghack computer pemerintah untuk mencari data tentang target mereka, dan ahli dalam menciptakan barang-barang canggih untuk menyelesaikan aksi mereka. Dan diduga mereka memiliki banyak koneksi baik dari dunia bawah maupun dunia atas. Kebanyakan, aksi mereka dilakukan karena permintaan orang lain. Namun tak jarang mereka melakukan aksi mereka karena keinginan mereka sendiri.

Sementara itu jauh di luar museum, tengah melaju sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi menjauh dari museum. Di dalam mobil itu terdapat 2 pemuda dan seorang gadis yang sedang menyupir mobil itu.

"Untung kau dating tepat waktu,Sakura-chan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan gimana nasib kami jika kau tidak dating." Ucap seorang pemuda imut berambut pirang.

"Ahahaha… tidak masalah, Naru-chan." Jawab gadis berambut pink itu. "Memang misi kali ini susah ya?" Tanyanya

"Hmm… sebenarnya sih tidak terlalu. Cara kerja penjaganya masih belum berubah, hanya saja sistem keamanannya semakin canggih. Kami bahkan sampai membunyikan alarm karena tidak sengaja." Jawab pemuda tadi.

"eh? Jadi yang tadi itu benar-benar kesalahan ya? Ra kira kalian sengaja membunyikan alarm itu untuk memperkeren aksi kalian. Hahaha…"

"ha-ah… Sakura-chan~ kami tidak mungkin seceroboh itu kali. Iya kan, Sas?" Tanya pemuda bernama Naruto itu pada seorang pemuda yang menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Naruto.

"Hn." Jawab -?- pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"hm? Kau kelelahan, 'Suke? Wajar sih, kau kan belum tidur dari semalam, mana tadi juga hamper tertangkap lagi. Kalau kau lelah tidurlah dulu. Nanti kubangunkan kalau sudah sampai." Tawar Naruto yang dibalas dengan dengungan tak jelas dari pemuda satunya.

Melihat keakraban dua orang di kursi belakang itu membuat gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu tersenyum. Siapa kira pasangan rival abadi itu bisa jadi seakrab dan seromantis ini.

"kalau aku cerita ke yang lain tentang keadaan kalian saat ini, pasti mereka tidak akan percaya. Siapa sangka pasangan rebut Konoha bisa setenang ini." Ujar Sakura sambil tetap tersenyum lembut.

"Dan aku akan memberitahu mereka bahwa kau bisa tersenyum semanis itu, Sakura-chan." Balas Naruto terkekeh.

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan pembicaraan hangat itu sampai tiba di sebuah Rumah minimalis modern dengan taman depan yang dihias dengan berbagai bunga yang indah. Di belakang rumah itu terhampar padang bunga matahari yang cantik. Rumah itu didominasi oleh warna biru gelap dan oranye cerah.

Setelah membangunkan Sasuke, mereka segera masuk ke rumah untuk menghitung dan membagi untung. Bagaimanapun juga Sakura telah menolong mereka melaksanakan aksi mereka, dan mereka bukanlah orang yang tak tahu berterimakasih.

Tapi bukannya masuk ke dalam rumah, Naruto malah terdiam di depan pintu dengan mata membulat. Karena penasaran, Sasuke pun menepuk bahu Naruto dan memanggilnya

"oy, Dobe! Ada apa?" Tanya nya sambil mengguncang bahu Naruto.

"…"

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban ia pun mencoba mengitip dari balik bahu Naruto

Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati isi rumah mereka yang berantakan seakan habis dimasuki pencuri. Hei, gak lucu kan kalau rumah pencuri kelas kakap dimasuki pencuri kelas teri?

Setelah tersadar dari lamunannya, Naruto segera berlari menuju tempat penyimpanan uang mereka diikuti Sasuke.

"A-APA-APAAN INI?" pekik Naruto.

Mendengar teriakan Naruto, Sakura langsung menghampiri Naruto ke Kamar SasuNaru di lantai 2 rumah itu.

"Naru-chan, ada apa?" Tanya Sakura yang telah sampai terlebih dulu di depan pintu kamar. Dilihatnya saat ini Naruto yang berdiri dengan badan gemetaran dan Sasuke yang memeluknya dari belakang. Penasaran ia pun mendekati mereka berdua.

"ba-bagaimana ini? B-brankas kita… semua uang yang kita kumpulkan selama ini… hilang. Semuanya hilang… semuanya—" ucapan Naruto terputus bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang meluncur turun sambil ditahan Sasuke.

"NARUTO!"

.

.

.

"bagaimana keadaannya, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamar mereka setelah menidurkan Naruto yang tampak shok tadi.

"lebih baik" jawab Sasuke seadanya sambil mendudukan diri ke salah satu sofa single disana.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di ruang TV sambil membicarakan tentang masalah yang baru saja terjadi pada mereka. Fakta tentang pencuri yang berhasil membobol rumah dan brankas mereka yang dilindungi dengan system keamanan tercanggih serta berhasil menggasak semua uang yang mereka punya, telah membuat sekolompok pencuri ini shok berat. Apalagi Naruto yang sudah berencana akan menggunakan semua uang itu untuk menyelamatkan panti asuhan tempatnya tinggal dulu yang saat ini sedang mengalami krisis dan dikabarkan akan ditutup oleh bank jika tidak segera membayar utng-utangnya, mengingat betapa kerasnya usaha Naruto membuat Sasuke menghela napas dan menundukan kepala frustasi.

Walau ingin meminta bagian untuk bantuannya malam ini, Sakura sadar diri untuk tidak menambah beban kedua temannya ini. Beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Sakura menghampiri Sasuke untuk pamit pulang.

"aku pulang dulu, Sas." pamit Sakura undur diri.

"oh, biar kuantar sampai depan." Tawar Sasuke sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"baiklah. Aku kembali dulu ya? Jangan lupa kau tidur. Kudengar tadi kau belum tidur dari semalam. Jaga kesehatan kalian. Kalau Naruto sudah sadar kabari aku ya?" kata Sakura saat mereka telah sampai di depan rumah.

"ya. Terimakasih sudah membantu kami malam ini, Sakura. Maaf, hanya ini yang bias kuberi." Kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop pada Sakura. Namun ditolak Sakura.

"tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Kalian lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku." Tolak Sakura. Lalu ia segera mengemudikan mobilnya menuju ke rumahnya.

Setelah memastikan Sakura telah aman pulang, Sasuke masuk ke rumah dan menuju ke kamarnya setelah sebelumnya ia mengunci pintunya. Ia tidak mau kejadian yang sama terulang kembali.

Di atas kasur berukuran king size itu Sasuke menemukan seorang pemuda yang tertidur pulas. Pemuda yang sangat berharga untuknya. Pemuda yang selama ini selalu menemaninya. Menemaninya dari awal ia memulai karir pencuri bayaran ini. Menemaninya dalam keadaan suka dan duka. Dan yang terpenting pemuda yang dicintainya.

Sasuke menghampiri pemuda bersurai pirang itu dan mengelusnya perlahan. Ia mengamati wajah pemuda yang menjadi partnernya itu sedang gelisah dalam tidurnya. Sejak kejadian itu, Sasuke berjanji pada dirinya bahwa ia akan berusaha untuk membahagiakan pemuda ini. Menghela napas lagi, Sasuke berjalan menuju laptopnya dan mencari permintaan baru yang selalu masuk di alamat e-mailnya.

Ya. Seperti inilah pekerjaan mereka. Menerima permintaan yang diajukan kliennya melalui e-mail dan mendapat imbalan setimpal. Saat matanya meneliti tumpukan e-mail permintaan itu ada sebuah e-mail yang menarik perhatiannya

…

**To : Taka to Kitsune**

**From :Orochimaru**

**Subject :Permintaan misi**

**Jika berhasil akan kuberikan ¾ laba perusaahanku, **

**Misimu adalah…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

… **Menculik seorang bayi…**

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Taka to Kitsune

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family, Romance, Action

Warn : Shounen-Ai, SasuNaru

Summary : SasuNaru. Sasuke dan Naruto adalah pasangan pencuri yang terkenal dengan nama Taka to Kitsune atau TtK. Nama mereka sudah dikenal di seluruh dunia. Walaupun pencuri mereka tidak pernah kebablasan dan hanya mencuri benda bukan mahluk hidup, kalau tumbuhan sih pernah. Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka yang sedang kekurangan uang mendapat misi menculik bayi berimbalan besar? Apakah mereka menyetujui misi itu?

**~S.N~ ~S.N~ ~S.N~**

_Sebelumnya di Taka to Kitsune…_

_Keberhasilan awal mereka…_

"Untung kau datang tepat waktu, Sakura-chan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan gimana nasib kami jika kau tidak datang."

"Ahahaha… tidak masalah, Naru-chan."

_Menjadi awal kegagalan mereka…_

"ba-bagaimana ini? B-brankas kita… semua uang yang kita kumpulkan selama ini… hilang. Semuanya hilang… semuanya—"

"NARUTO!"

_Saat sebuah pintu keluar telah terbuka…_

**Jika berhasil akan kuberikan ¾ laba perusaahanku, **

**Misimu adalah…**

**Menculik bayi**

_Akankah mereka memasukinya?_

**~S.N~ ~S.N~ ~S.N~**

CHAPTER 2

Enjoy it!

.

.

.

Sang surya mulai menampakan diri. Dengan sinar hangatnya, ia berusaha menghapus dinginnya malam di bumi Konoha. Berharap dengan naiknya suhu ikut menaikan semangat semua orang di Konoha.

Tapi sepertinya itu tak berlaku untuk seorang pemuda manis ini. Bukannya segera bangun, ia malah semakin masuk ke dalam buaian selimutnya yang nyaman. Perlahan ia meraba-raba sebelahnya, mencari keberadaan pemuda yang selalu bersamanya.

Kekecewaan melanda hatinya saat ia tidak mendapati pemuda yang ia cari di sampingnya. Dengan sangat malas ia pun membuka matanya, menampilkan iris biru saphirenya yang cantik itu. Bibir cherry nya mulai menguap dan ia pun merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas untuk merilekskan tubuhnya yang kaku karena tidur semalam itu.

Mendudukan diri sambil tetap memejamkan mata, ia pun berusaha mengumpulkan kembali nyawanya. Tanpa ia sadari, tingkah imutnya dari tadi diperhatikan oleh seseorang berambut raven dengan pandangan mesum.

Perlahan orang itu berjalan mendekati pemuda manis ini. Dengan sangat perlahan ia berjalan agar tidak menarik perhatian pemuda ini.

Mendekat…

Semakin dekat…

Sangat dekat…

Hingga nafas lawan main masing-masing dapat mereka rasakan…

Dan…

_CUP!_

Sebuah sentuhan lembut terasa di bibir pemuda pirang ini. Terbuai dengan kenyamanannya, pemuda ini pun membalas sentuhan ini. Ia tak perlu ragu membalasnya karena ia tahu hanya ada satu orang yang bisa membuatnya merasa seperti ini. Seakan ada kupu-kupu terbang di perutnya. Sebuah perasaan yang dari dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya hanya akan ada untuknya. Ya, dialah orang itu…

"Sasuke, Ohayou. " Panggil Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut setelah mereka memisahkan diri.

"hn. Ohayou, Naru." Balas Sasuke, "Ayo bangun. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan kita pagi ini."

"RAMEN!" pinta Naruto dengan foxy eyes andalannya.

"tidak untuk makanan berlemak itu." Tolak Sasuke mentah-mentah.

"APA?! KAU TIDAK BISA BEGITU, TEME!" protes Naruto

"hn. Dobe." Balas Sasuke.

"TEME!"

Dan pagi ini sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya di rumah Minimalis itu, dipenuhi dengan sapaan saling mengejek dari sepasang kekasih itu.

Tapi, Sasuke tahu, bahwa Naruto hanya bersandiwara dengan semua tingkah konyolnya itu. Ia tahu bahwa Naruto tak ingin ia merasa khawatir dengan keadaannya. Ia tahu walau pemuda manis itu makan dengan lahap, sebenarnya pemuda itu tidak merasa lapar. Ya, bagaimana kau bisa makan dengan lahap jika usaha kerasmu selama ini berakhir hanya dalam satu malam.

Tak tahan melihat pemuda yang ia sayangi itu terus memaksakan diri, Sasuke segera memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang

"Dobe."

Satu kata. Hanya satu kata itu yang bisa ia katakan. Ia tahu ia tidak pandai berkata manis. Tapi ia tahu, pemuda di pelukannya ini mengerti maksud dari apa yang ia katakan.

Walau sempat terkejut dengan kekasihnya ini, Naruto mencoba rileks dan membalas pelukan Teme-nya.

"tak apa, Teme. Aku baik-baik saja jika itu yang mau kau tahu"

"Jangan membohongiku, Dobe. Aku bukan orang lain, kau tahu? Aku tahu kau memaksakan diri. Berhenti sakiti dirimu. Aku di sini, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke sambil berlutut menghadap pemudanya ini dan menatap mata Naruto dalam-dalam.

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto menghela nafas. Perlahan ia sentuh wajah pemuda yang selalu menemaninya ini dengan telapak tangannya. Sasuke pun balas memegang tangan yang ada di pipinya ini dan mengecupnya ringan.

"aku tahu, Sasuke, aku tahu. Tapi sungguh, aku baik-baik saja. Percayalah." Elak Naruto sambil tetap tersenyum. Namun Sasuke tetap tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya jika kau mengatakannya sambil menangis, eh?" balas Sasuke sambil berdiri dan mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Naruto.

Melihatnya Naruto segera membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. Ia tahu bahwa ia takkan mampu menatap Sasuke lebih lama lagi jika terus menerus berdebat dengan pemuda itu. Membuatnya memilih menyerah mengikuti keinginan Sasuke.

Sementara itu, diam-diam Sasuke menyalakan ponselnya dan membuka e-mail yang semalam dikirimkan oleh seorang pengusaha bernama Orochimaru. Dan ia pun mengetik…

**To : Orochimaru**

**From : Taka to Kitsune**

**Subject : re: Permintaan Misi**

**kau akan mendapat yang kau inginkan…**

**.**

_SEND!_

**~S.N~ ~S.N~ ~S.N~**

sementara itu di sebuah tempat yang jauh dari Sasuke dan Naruto berada, seorang pria berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam panjang menyeringai senang melihat apa yang ditampilkan layar tabletnya.

Pria yang merupakan seorang pengusaha pabrik mainan ini adalah pemilik sebuah taman bermain terkenal di dunia, Oto Central Park. Selain mainan dari perusahaannya banyak diminati anak-anak karena keunikkannya, taman bermainnya pun juga tak kalah banyak peminat. Di taman bermain ini banyak terdapat berbagai macam mainan. Mulai dari untuk balita sampai kakek-nenek. Tak heran hal ini membuat nama Orochimaru menjadi salah seorang miliarder di dunia.

"sebentar lagi… tinggal sebentar lagi. Kabuto..." Gumamnya sambil memandang sebuah foto di mejanya.

Sebuah foto dimana terdapat dirinya bersama seorang pemuda berambut putih yang memakai toga sambil memegang Ijazah dengan senyum bangga menghadap kamera.

Setelah merasa cukup memandang foto itu ia pun bangkit sambil berkata pada seseorang di belakangnya,

"siapkan sebuah sambutan, Kimimaru. Ada tamu yang akan datang nanti malam…"

Dan ia pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang dari tadi dihuninya sambil menyeringai.

"aku tak sabar menunggu**nya**"

**~S.N~ ~S.N~ ~S.N~**

07.12 pm, rumah Sasuke dan Naruto

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang bersiap-siap, "aku ikut ya?"

"tidak." Jawab Sasuke.

"kumohon~" pinta Naruto sambil menarik lengan baju dan menunjukan Uke Eyes nya.

"…"

"aku janji akan bersungguh-sungguh kali ini."

"…"

"ka-kalau kau mengajakku, a-aku akan…" pinta Naruto menundukan wajahnya.

"?"

"a-akan…" semakin menundukan wajah.

"akan?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"a-akan me-melakukan 'itu' denganmu sepulang misi." Jelas Naruto dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus. Mendengarnya, Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Naruto.

"benarkah?" goda Sasuke. Dan dibalas oleh Naruto dengan anggukan pelan, semakin membuat seringai Sasuke semakin lebar. "waw. Kau membuat penawaran menarik, Naruto. Aku jadi bingung memilih yang mana...

Tapi aku tetap tidak membolehkanmu ikut misi denganku malam ini" Lanjutnya

"APA?!" pekik Naruto kaget, membuatnya tak sengaja melepas tangan Sasuke. Tidak biasanya Sasuke seperti ini. Biasanya ia akan luluh hanya dengan Uke Eyesnya, apalagi ditambah "tawaran menggiurkan" seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut?" Tanya Naruto sambil menundukan kepala. "kita memang belum pernah mendapat musibah seperti ini. Tapi, setidaknya biarkanlah aku membantumu—"

_GREP!_

Secara tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluk Naruto, dan tanpa Naruto sadari, ia segera menyuntikan obat bius ke leher Naruto.

"Maaf, Naruto. Aku tidak ingin kau semakin terbebani. Tolong mengertilah." Bisiknya pada Naruto yang mulai melemah hingga akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

_BRUK!_

Dengan lemah lembut, ia menggendong Naruto dengan _Bridal Style _ke kamar mereka dan menidurkan Naruto di ranjang mereka.

"Have a nice dream, Love." Ucapnya sambil mengecup dahi Naruto agak lama.

**~S.N~ ~S.N~ ~S.N~**

Sebuah mobil sport hitam melaju membelah keramaian kota konoha yang tak pernah sepi bahkan di malam hari ini. Pengendara mobil itu, Sasuke, mengendarakan mobilnya menuju kesebuah hotel mewah yang terletak di tengah kota.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dipinggir jalan, ia membuka kembali Tabletnya untuk memeriksa ulang informasi yang sudah diberikan seorang hacker yang merupakan temannya. Memang, walau hanya sedikit, Sasuke dan Naruto mempunyai beberapa teman yang bisa diandalkan kemampuannya bahkan membantu menyembunyikan identitas TtK yang sebenarnya.

Diambilnya ponsel di _dashboard_ mobil dan menelpon seseorang. Sambil menunggu telponnya diangkat, Sasuke menyibukan diri dengan menyusun kembali rencana yang akan ia lakukan.

_TREK!_

" 5 menit lagi matikan listrik dan kamera _cctv_nya." Pesan Sasuke singkat setelah ia mematikan kembali ponselnya dan menaruhnya di tempat semula.

Setelah memantapkan hati, akhirnya Sasuke mematikan Tabletnya dan mulai memasuki hotel sambil mengeluarkan aura alami seorang Uchiha yang disegani banyak orang.

Seorang pelayan membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke sambil tersenyum ramah, yang tentunya hanya dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Sasuke. Setelahnya Sasuke segera menuju ke _elevator_ dan menuju ke lantai teratas tempat target berada.

Memejamkan mata, ia menunggu di dalam _elevator_ yang membawanya menuju misinya. Walau terlihat tenang, sebenarnya dalam hati ia merasa dilema. Misi ini berbeda dengan misi-misi sebelumnya.

Sebenarnya misi ini cukup simple, ia hanya perlu "mengambil" seorang bayi, lalu membawanya ke klien, dan voila! Uang sudah bisa ia dapatkan yang mana artinya Panti Asuhan beserta anak-anaknya bisa mereka selamatkan.

Ia tahu...

Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya sebagai seorang anak yang harus berpisah dengan orang tuanya. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya harus bertahan hidup di dunia penuh kepalsuan ini. Ia tahu rasanya harus berpisah dengan orang yang ia sayangi. Dan ia tak ingin itu terjadi, apalagi terjadi pada seorang bayi yang belum tahu apa-apa. Masih sepolos kertas putih baru.

Tapi...

_TRING!_

Kembali menguatkan tekad, Sasuke membuka matanya dan mulai berjalan keluar.

Tak lama kemudian, listrik mulai padam. Dan itu berarti waktunya ia beraksi sebagai seorang pencuri –penculik— bayaran profesional yang seharusnya. Sebagai seorang ** Taka.**

_KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNGG!_

Ia menekan alarm kebakaran dan bergerak sehalus bulu, secepat angin, setenang air, sekokoh tanah, menuju ke sebuah kamar tujuannya.

Tak dipedulikannya suara teriakan histeris dari orang-orang disekitarnya, ataupun keadaan tak terkendali di sekelilingnya. Tujuannya hanya satu, dan ia harus fokus pada tujuan itu.

Sesuai dugaanya penghuni kamar itu akan keluar berusaha menyelamatkan diri dan anaknya. Suatu keuntungan baginya –atau kesialan?— sang suami tidak hadir di keluarga kecil. Yang mana artinya ia hanya perlu menghadapi seorang wanita lemah untuk mendapatkan targetnya.

Sanggupkah ia?

Sanggupkah ia memisahkan kebahagiaan keluarga kecil itu?

Menguatkan tekad sekali lagi ia bergerak mendekati mereka dan segesit elang ia segera mengambil sang target saat sang wanita sedang teralihkan perhatiannya, dan segera menghilang.

Karena gerakan tiba-tiba Sasuke, wanita itu tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya dan terjatuh. Untungnya tidak ada yang menginjak-injak wanita itu. Menyadari bahwa sang buah hati tak ditangannya dan suasana sekitarnya yang tak bersahabat, membuat wanita itu frustrasi. Sambil menjambak rambutnya, ia berteriak histeris memanggil anaknya.

"SATOOOO!"

Di balik pintu tangga darurat, Sasuke menahan air matanya yang hendak keluarnya sambil memeluk erat bayi ditangannya dan berlari membaur bersama penghuni lainnya yang ingin menyelamatkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

"_maafkan aku..."_ lirihnya dalam hati

.

.

.

TBC

Err... adakah yang masih ingat fict ini? ("=A=)a

Maaf, karena kesibukan di dunia nyata Zu jadi nelantarin nih fict. Padahal lanjutannya udah Zu ketik dari lama lho...Cuma baru keUpdatenya sekarang. Sekali lagi, Hontou no gomennasai (_._)

Ternyata bikin fict berchapter itu susah ya? Apalagi bikin bagian action nya. Semoga feelnya kerasa. Apalagi bagian family. Jujur, Zu masih bingung sama keluarga Zu. Golongan darah Zu itu A. Tapi ortu Zu gak ada yang A. Ayah Zu golongan darahnya O, sedangkan Ibu Zu golongan darahnya B. Nah! Zu anak siapa coba? ('-' ) (._. ) ( '-') ( ._.)

Teruuss... sebenarnya Zu juga terinspirasi sama filmnya Jackie chan yang Rob B Hoo. Pas nonton itu otak fujo Zu mulai bekerja,hmm... kayaknya bagus nih kalo tokoh utamanya jadi yaoi, padahal udah manggil mama papa gitu lhoo... kenapa gak jadi couple an aja sih? (/,)/

Daaaann... Zu berterimakasih banyak sama yang udah ngereview:

**Aoi Ko Mamoru, Ara Nara Tika, PoeCien, Tsukihime Akari, Yashina Uzumaki, edogawa ruffy**

**Wonder blue not login** : iya, Zu terinspirasi sama film itu. Hehe... ini udah dilanjut, makasih udah review =D

**Anna-nee hatake :** eh? Sama dong! Zu juga suka film itu. *tosh!* ini udah di update, makasih reviewnya =D

**Adeana winchester : **salam kenal, Adeana-san makasih udah ngingetin, akan zu coba kurangin typonya. Hehe... oke, ni udah dilanjutin. Thanks udah ngereview =D

**GerhardGeMi : **haha... makasih udah ngereview di sini sama di Sewu Kutha, Gege-san. Besok-besok kalo bikin fict kayak SK nanti Zu kasih terjemahannya deh. Hehe... ni udah Update lho =D

**Guest : **err... ini udah cukup banyak belum? :/ Trims udah review =D

**Icha : **hihi... makasih udah review, ni udah lanjut. Review lagi ya? =D

Dan juga buat yang login, balasannya ada di PM masing-masing yaaa?


End file.
